Little Red Riding Hood
by Yin-love
Summary: Life Yin (Red Riding Hood) and Carl (Wolf). Carl x Yin.


- How many times does that tell you ?! But why are you so stubborn ?!

- None of your business! Said that I would not, so I will not!

- Yes, in whom you are, in general, so stubborn ?!

- And I would not know!

- Seeing you can not any more!

- So, and do not look!

- Yes, with pleasure! I'm leaving!

- And where ?!

- Away from you!

- Good riddance!

- Thank you!

Grabbing his red cape, Yin went outside.

- Well dozhdya charges. However, I will not stop.

Wearing a hood, she went straight into the forest. Going through it, doe harder and harder not like this idea. Then she heard the crunch of twigs. She turned around.

- Who's there?

But no answer was made. Here rustled the bushes. Then behind someone rushed. Yin turned around, but no one noticed. Instantly everything quieted down. Sighing, she went on, still looking back, Yin someone stumbled.

- Oh, I'm sorry.

She walked three steps back and looked with whom he was dealing. Before her stood a man. Taller than her head. Wolf ears and a tail. Green eyes looked straight into her eyes. Of Yin was not myself. He smiled. The girl immediately noticed that the sharp teeth of allocated two thin and long fangs.

- Good afternoon. I'm sorry I frightened.

- Nothing ... That I had to be careful.

- And what is such a beautiful girl like you doing here in the dark and scary forest?

Yin blushed a little.

- I just walked.

- Here? In the woods?

- I like this walk.

- Wow. And one. You know that wolves do not tolerate outsiders in their territory?

- Yes ... You want to say ...

- Yes, my dear, this is where I live.

- No, please, do not. I'm so sorry. I do not know. You never see me again. I promise.

- Oh, come on. We have already switched to "you." But an attempt on my territory you'll have to pay me.

He walked over to her and slid two fingers from the neck to the chin.

- And I'm against the fact that we did not see each other again.

- And what do you want?

The guy rolled his eyes.

- Do not be afraid of me. Do not kill. However, I will not let you so quickly.

- You will not wait!

Striking with force on his leg, she pulled back. Dale, Yin tripped over a branch and fell. Rising, she wanted to rush on, but it was caught and slung over his shoulder.

- Where are you? We're not done yet.

- Let go of me!

But man, despite the scrapes and cry, pulled her to him. Dragged into the room, he threw the girl on the bed. She just crawled into a corner.

- There you go. Now you are going to live here. Specifically, until lowly then my room.

- Are you crazy ?! I will not stay here!

- You do not get asked. Now excuse me, I have to go.

She noticed that he was limping on one leg.

- "I guess I should not have given him so much. Anyway sense was not."

By the evening.

- I understand that you're upset, but ... "asleep?"

Girl, huddled against the cold, snoring softly. Her tear-stained face, body and Scratched bloody hands allowed to know what all this time was not sitting on the ground.

- Silly. I said that as long as you refuse to humble yourself, you will not leave here.

Sighing, he carefully, trying not to wake up, and began to lick the blood and lick their wounds and scratches.

- What are you doing ?!

Man raised his head and looked at the frightened Yin.

- Would say thank you. And that was bleeding.

- Yes, it would be better and flowed than now live with you!

Then the girl began to tremble. Noticing this, the guy lay on her and hugged her tightly.

- You're very conscience lost ?!

- Oh, come on you have to shout! Calm down!

Yin turned away. He smiled and bit her ear. She shivered.

- And you, and the smell and the taste is very pleasant.

- Fuck you!

- Why are you so angry? If something does not like it, accept it.

She just turned her back to him and tried to sleep.

- Are you crying?

- No. Where did you get?

- Wolves hearing good.

- So what? What do you care?

- I have none, but you ...

He wiped the tears from her face.

- You do not remember me?

- What do you mean?

- Oh ... This.

He handed the medallion in the shape of heart.

- This is my.

Girl snatched it from the hands of Man.

- He is very dear to me.

- Roads?

- He gave me the very first one.

- Yin ... You did something, even if you remember?

- No, but his friendship for me was very expensive. Wait a minute, how do you know my name?

Rabbit, turning his head, looked at him incredulously.

- Did you ever own all remember. Now go to sleep, my dear.

- Okay, but the name, though his say. It is do you have?

- Yes. Carl. My name is Carl.

The girl immediately it seemed familiar. This tingling ear ... This feeling is also something reminiscent.

- I do not remember his past. Instead, it is one of emptiness.

- But maybe this is the best?

- ... I do not know ... Karl ...

- Mm-m?

She noticed that he was almost asleep.

- No, nothing.

- You're that afraid of me? Do not be afraid. I'm not a throne.

Moving away from her ear, Carl face buried in her neck. Yin blushed a little. But decided not to think about this problem. Settling back, she tried to sleep. Night at vosemnadtsatiletki was sleepless. With a guy, but still, who slept on it, it was not usual. However, sometimes a girl doubted that he was asleep. To turn, he gave full freedom, lifting themselves from it. Then the girl slipped a thought, but do not run away if she? Yin, gently pushing his already jumped, but she grabbed the hand of Charles for the girl's hand. Man opened one eye.

- Tell me, what you did not understand that I will not let you?

- I'm not staying here! And especially with you!

Not releasing it, the guy sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed in front of the girl.

- And what I told you so nasty?

- Yes, you ...! I do not know ...

This question and it made it difficult.

- I just want to go home.

- But you was so upset from home.

- How do you ...?

The guy was silent.

- Carl ...

- I will not let you go. Will not give.

He slowly kissed her neck.

- Are you ?! Sdurel ?!

Yin stood up abruptly and walked in the room.

- Zamёrznesh same. Night here even colder.

And it is true. The temperature was just above zero. But Yin not approached him.

- Well. Then I come.

- Do not even think about it.

However, the guy did not even listen to her. Quickly up, he pressed her against the cold wall. She shivered.

- I'll warm you. You just relax.

- Do not. Please.

She closed her eyes. She felt his burning breath was getting hot in the neck by the minute. Recovering, Yin pushed him away.

- Yin ...

- Let go of me, you idiot! Leave me alone!

- Oh, no!

He rushed at her, but she managed to rebound from the corner and he grasped with his claws into the wall. Woman, without losing a moment, rushed out of the house. How she was lucky that Carl was limping, and she quickly ran. When he reached the house, she immediately locked there.

- Yan, help me!

But no response was made.

- Yan? Are you home?

But then she heard on her door were sending burst.

- Yin, open up! You still have nowhere to run! I'll still catch!

The girl got up on the second to his room.

- "Yan, why you do not have when I need you so?"

- "So that's how she wanted to play with me. Well, nothing."

Disappearing and appearing in the house, the guy listened and sniffed.

- Well, my dear, do not hide. Still useless. I feel you and hear you from the fear of heart is beating and your breath.

- "Oh, no. I'm gone."

The girl moved away from the door and immediately bumped into something, or rather, someone. Not having to turn around, Carl grabbed her by the waist.

- I told you that you will not escape.

- Let go!

- Whatever you say.

He pushed the girl on the bed. And he stood over her.

- What are you doing?

He just quietly but angrily laughed and approached her.

- Well, Red Riding Hood, you got a wolf paw.

- Only in your dreams, blohasto!

Pushing, she wanted to run away, but not far from it. The guy grabbed her, dragged her back.

- And where are we gathered.

- Anywhere, just away from you!

- Well, do not rush you so. Let's play. You will like it.

Pinning her to the bed. He slowly began to lick her neck.

- Carl, I do not like! I hate! Enough!

- Yes, you relax. What do not you like?

Man biting her ear.

- It does not suit me!

- And if you specifically.

This girl did not know what to say. Blushing, she turned away from him.

- Again, I do not want to play that game.

- And I want to. Too you I'm attracted to.

- And I do not care!

The girl's tears flowed. Seeing that she was crying, the guy stopped nibbling his ear and pulled back a bit from her.

- Yin, what about you? Again crying?

She shook her head, but she could not lie. Treacherous tears flowed without stopping. The guy turned her head to face him.

- Do not cry. You do this not so much like you.

He gently licked her cheek with a track from the tears.

- So, leave me alone.

- I can not lose you a second time. I tried to forget you after our first separation in childhood. Only I forget how you appeared again in my life. And not let it happen again.

- Carl, leave. I do not want to see you.

- And I do not want you to hear this! And you're coming with me!

He grabbed her in his arms.

- Let go!

- Whatever you say.

She plopped down on the bed again.

- You finally sbredil! A? What? But ... How?

- Have you heard of such a capability, as teleportation. Due to their cries, and you did not notice that was here.

- Bring me back!

- I will not! To learn, then we'll talk!

- What do you want from me still need ?!

- That you love me! And you do not get out of here before do not do it! Good luck to stay!

He left the room, slamming the door.

- That's crazy!

After waiting a bit, Yin quietly left the room. Seeing Carl, sleeping on the couch, the girl immediately had an idea about the next escape, but he realized that it was useless, went to the sleeping guy.

- Carl ...

He opened one eye and looked at her.

- I ... I'm sorry. I was not myself. But understand. Impossible for someone to make love.

The girl turned away. Getting up from the couch, he hugged her from behind around the waist.

- Then tell me what I'm not you like me? I'll do anything. Just say the word. But do not walk away from me.

She turned and looked him in the eye.

- Carl, you know ... If you love me, then let go. Please.

- But ... I can not.

- Carl ... Clear.

She slowly walked back into the room. The guy went for it. But he came to the door when he heard that his beloved cried softly. The guy held her ears. He was really hurt her to let go. But harder to recognize when your pet suffers. Sighing, he walked into the room. Yin sat back on him. She did not even notice that the guy walked up to her.

- Hey.

She shuddered and wiped the tears turned to him.

- Oh, it's you. I did not see you.

- Yin, I was thinking ... If I ... you come back to me?

Girl with surprise and looked at him blankly.

- In other words, go away.

Carl put his head down.

- You let me go?

- Go away before I change my mind!

- Carl, you ... Thank you.

She hugged him.

- You will not forget me?

- If you like, I will even visit.

- Do not. I then you just will not let go. But ... Be careful. It is spring. At this time, marriage aggravation wolves ...

- So, that's why you conducted yourself so ...

- Yes. But he restrained himself.

- Thank you very much.

Yin kissed him on the cheek and left.

- "I should not have let her."

Meanwhile, the girl calmly walked through the woods. Then something snapped. For girls it was already familiar with the situation. It is that is forces rushed forward, but it knocked down. Young wolf turned her to face him. Played claws on the cheek. But here he was pushed from the girls. She quickly got up and turned around.

- Carl?

He stood, grinning, on all fours, clinging to the earth. Also did his opponent. Two wolves clutching each other's teeth. Yin was not alive not dead from a bloody picture. Finally, it was over. Expelling the guy, Carl fell to the ground, panting.

- Carl!

Recovering, Yin ran to him.

- Carl, are you hurt? You're hurt ...

- Do not worry ... I ... I wanted to ...

- Shut up! You also difficult to say!

- I brought ... You ... Your ...

- Carl ...

- Your cloak. You ... I forgot it ... I have.

He hardly showed her in the wind tree, where he hung his.

- Somewhere nearby there was a lake. Hold on!

Taking cloak and throwing arm Man over the head, thus helped to get up and walk to the lake.

- So, let me see your wounds.

Bandage on left all her favorite cloak.

- But I still do not understand. How do you know me?

- Maybe it's to remind you?

He took off his medallion in the shape of skull and handed it to her.

- This is ...

- Yes. We then on the last day of friendship shared memory of our medallions. I thought he was also expensive as you.

- Carl ... Thank you.

- You know, so you're not atoned for his punishment, so also add on my salvation.

- And what are you ...

- Hush, my dear. I'll do it for you.

He stared at her lips. The girl was in a sort of bewilderment. But then relaxed and reciprocated. After a long kiss.

- Yin, you would not want to ... I've been thinking about the children.

- What ?! You do not oborzel ?!

- Admit it, you're just afraid that it would be tonight.

- No, it is not necessary.

- Yin ... Ah, forget it.

- Carl, I ... I do not mind. But I'm really afraid.

- Everything will be fine. I'll be with you very gentle.

He kissed her on the forehead. Picking up on his hands, he dragged himself to.

- Carl! From the mind descended ?! You have a serious injury! You can not lift heavy!

- Who said I picked up a heavy?

- Carl, you lifted me ?!

- So what? You light.

- Fool!

The guy pulled the girl to her stronger.

- Say it again.

- What?

- Anything that you tell me or say about me, I'm a price. Your voice caresses my ears.

The girl blushed and turned away from him.

- Fool.

The guy just laughed.

- Wait a minute ... My house is on the other side.

- I know. I told you that you meet with me again, will not let you go.

He kissed her on the forehead.

- Carl ...

When he got home, he noticed that the girl was a little tired after such a hard day. He was well aware of her, so without delay, carried her to her room.

- Pleasant dreams, Little Red Riding Hood.


End file.
